Our Love is Impossible
by purplerockz
Summary: "I love you!" She cried, tears in her eyes. He stopped,looking back at her. "Do you mean it." He asked firmly. "Yes!" She exclaimed,clutching her chest. He moved towards her swiftly, there lips meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Alcohol tainted there breathe. There cloths reeked of liquor. Toxication glazed there eyes.

"Please, leave me alone." The woman pleaded, her voice cracking as they stalked closer.

"I have money. If you leave you can have it. Even my bracelet, it's diamond." She said softly, as if speaking to a child.

The men laughed obnoxiously as they cornered her in. She slowly backed up as they neared, her stomach turning as her back the wall.

"Honey, we dun want chu monlah." One of the men slurred, licking his lips as his eyes landed on her exposed skin."Show us a fun night." Another man smirked, making the others laugh.

"If you leave now...I won't hurt you." The women threatened, clutching her purse.

The men looked at each other, all bursting into fits of laughter. The woman's eyes narrowed as one of them suddenly staggered closer, pieces of rock levitating around his hands.

"You benders think you can just harass me because I'm a non-bender, you're all scum." The woman said harshly. The men laughed more as one of them bended the earth under her feet, making her fall forward.

"Bitch." One of them slurred, pushing her to the wall with there foot. His dark eyes holding an evil glint as he brought his foot back, readying for another kick.

"Do it!" One of his friends shouted. He turned back smirking at them. Moving his hangs in the air, motioning them to cheer louder for him.

"Yeaah-woah!" One of them shrieked, his drunken state making him even more fearful.

"Wha?" The man asked confused, trying to keep his balance, when suddenly he felt light taps on his back.

"Argh!" He yelled, falling to the ground women smirked, wiping her mouth, placing her foot on top of the man. Kicking him forward as he did to her.

"You wrench!" One of the men yelled, charging at her, his fist on fire.

She ran towards him, dodging his drunken attacks hitting his arms, making his bending useless."Sh-Shit!" He stuttered, as she kicked him in a major pressure point, between the legs.

The other men staggered back, fully scared of the women."Take this!" One of the last three yelled fearless, the earth in front of him converging upwards in spikes. The women took a sharp breathe, flinging herself to the side, avoiding the attack, and then running towards him from the corner, she was about to hit one of his pressure points, when he fell to the ground suddenly. She stopped, confused, seeing his other friend fall as well. Her eyes narrowed again as she heard footsteps aproching.

"You looked like you needed some help." A low voice sounded in the dark. The women smirked, realizing what happened.

"You know how to block chi." She pointed out, seeing his figure materialize as he came closer.

"All of us do." He said, coming into the dim light of the lanterns hung outside, his was face shielded by a mask. Multiple men were behind him, wearing mask as well.

"You share hatred for benders as we all do, and possess the ability to take them down. Join us." Amon offered, his hand outstreched towards her, the women looked down at the drunken men from before, debating the offer, her anger quickly resurfacing as she saw one of them move a little to get up, groaning.

"It would be an honor." She declared, kicking the man back down.

* * *

"Tenzin, your answer." An elderly women said. Tenzin sighed in frustration, seeing all the council members hands risen. He never won in debates like this.

"Tenzin, we need your answer now." He took a deep breathe, there was no way of escaping it either way.

"Fine." Lin smiled, "Good, because we already sent out our undercover agent."


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew the Equalist were gaining power, but I never imagined how many of you there was." The women gasped, seeing an entire underground compound filled with large machines, chi blocking classes, a lounge room, rooms to stay in, an rather large medical room, and train passage ways to even more.

Amon watched her intently. Analyzing her every move.

He noticed how she was in awe at how the entrance to the compound was from an small house, in the middle of no where with trucks and even more supplies above ground.

He even noticed how her eyes would narrow as some of the more suspicious of his men would pass, her hand instantly clutching her purse.

"What is your occupation? Besides chi blocking drunken benders." He asked her, watching her laugh. She had a nice laugh, he noted.

"Medicine, I take care of anything from illness to trauma." She smiled, opening her purse to reveal her medicine license. He noticed she had a nice smile also.

"We are in need of someone with your ability. We don't have many experienced in the medical field." Amon said, motioning for her to walk with him as he looked at her license. Aoi Kendiun. Her name had a nice ring to it as well.

"I would gladly work the hospitable." She smiled, excited as he lead her mask hid his smile as he opened the door, her face priceless.

"You can go in, you are our new doctor." She just looked back at him shocked, before slowly walking in. Examining all the new equipment, and the vast supplies they had. He watched as she became amazed, opening a cabinet to all the new and expensive medicine around. He also noticed how her long dark hair would dance with every movement she made, making her look like a goddess. Her eyes were hazel, a combination of blue and green, and so clear. As if looking into a lake. Her skin held a light golden tan. And her legs were long and slender, they looked so soft and touchable.

"When do I start?" She asked, snapping him out of is unusual analysis.

"Tomorrow, today you rest. I have a room already prepared for you." He stated, she quickly walked towards him, already knowing he was going to show her.

His mask hid his smiled as ascended up the stairs, her heels making little clicks behind him.

"Your room will be close to the entrance here, you can leave as you please. The road above leads to the city, one of the men on duty would be more the happy to drive you." He explained, opening one of the housing rooms. Aoi walked in, surprised at how nice it was. Plush carpeting, queen sized bed, even an shower and bathe.

"I'll have my Lieutenant bring you uniform cloths in the morning, for now, there is civilian cloths in the closet." Amon motioned towards the oak wardrobe.

"Thank you." Aoi smiled, putting her purse on the bed.

"He will also bring your working schedule tomorrow." Aoi nodded understanding.

Amon nodded curtly, leaving.

"Wait!" She called after him, running toward the door. He stopped.

"I, uh, I wanted to thank you. For helping me out tonight." She said, blushing.

"If you ever need anything, immediate medical attention, an extra chi blocker, anything, I'll be happy to help." She bowed."I'll keep that in mind." He said before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Lin, there's a cryptic message for you." A man called from a desk, his headphone around his neck as he held a paper out for her.

"Thank you." Lin said, taking it. Her green eyes quickly scanning over it.

"Chief, is it good news?" One of her men asked.

Lin smiled, "Yes, Aoi got in."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, that should do." Aoi smiled, finishing the wrappings on the man's arm.

"Thank you." He bowed, leaving to go back to his duty.

"Remember lay off using your arm!" She called as he closed the door, rolling his eyes playfully at her instructions.

She laughed, turning back to arrange her supplies and clean them.

A knock echoed on the door as it was open."Hello!" She called, quickly putting the bandages back in the box.

"Your adjusting well." The voice called. She froze, turning around swiftly.

"Oh, Amon sir, sorry for the wait." She bowed.

"There's no need to bow." he said simply, turning to face her.

"Ok." She smiled. "Is something wrong?" She then asked concerned.

"No, just checking up. Keep up the good work." He said, leaving as fast as he came, Aoi shook her head confused, going back to her work.

* * *

"Amon sir." One of the masked chi blockers greeted as Amon walked towrads the satomobile.

"Tonight we're raiding the house of a notorious fire bender. Known for using his bending to scare others into giving him money." He announced to the small gathering of his men, three chi blockers, and his Lieutenant.

"He is noted worthy of being able to bend lava, and produce flames as hot as lava, so beware not to be touched by any." His second in command explained to the others, securing his electrified kali sticks to his back, the chi blockers nodded.

"We leave now." Amon ordered, all of them boarding the car.

* * *

The door swung closed with a loud thud, Aoi looked up from her large medicine book."Oh, hello. What's wrong?" She asked friendly, greeting the rather large man.

"I have an ache." He smiled. Taking a seat on one of the counters.

"Oh? Where?" She asked.

"My back, I think I stretched a muscle." He smiled again.

"Those are the worst, just take your shirt off, I have some ointment cream to calm the muscle." She smiled, as she went to one of the many cabinets, finding a small light green jar with a metal cap.

"Ok." The man said, the sound of cloth ruffling heard as he tossed his shirt off.

Aoi smiled again, unscrewing the cap, taking a small portion of the cream onto her hands.

"Where is the pain?" She asked, examining his back, noticing how large and muscular it was, being at least two of her.

"Under my left shoulder blade." The man said again. Aoi nodded, rubbing the cream over the spot in circle motions.

"Am I getting it?" She asked, soothing the cream in.

"Yes." The man smiled, making her nerves buzz.

Aoi slowly massaged the spot, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you sure you stretched a muscle?" She asked, putting more pressure on the said 'spot.'

"Yes." The man insisted coolly.

She took calm breaths watching his movements her hands suddenly feeling hot as he clutched his fist, his entire back tensing.

* * *

"Who are you?" The man asked cocky, facing the group of strangers in his house.

"We are the solution." Amon said. His men waiting for his command.

"Hehehe, I knew you would come, Amon is it?" The man asked smirking evilly. The room suddenly heating up. Amon's followers looked around them in shock, noticing the pottery, paintings, and plants slowly catching on fire before melting to the ground."You can't handle this." The man laughed, the walls of his house combusting into fire. The floor then became so hot they couldn't stand on it. His men jumped, as the ceiling between them and the man crashed to the ground on fire, melting quickly. A flash of black was seen between the hot liquid and flames. The man laughed, throwing flames at Amon, who dodged everything stealthy, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind him. The man grunted, heating his arm up, sure Amon would back off.

"What are you?" He asked as the heat didn't effect Amon, who didn't answer. He tried kicking him only to have his ankle and leg go numb after Amon hit multiple pressure points, the man gasped as he threw him to the ground, his thumb on his forehead.

"N-No." He stuttered, the rooms flames slowly going out, the temperature returning to the brisk coldness of the night.

"What'd you do." The man asked, startled as he fell to the ground even his energy was drained.

"You're bending has been taken away. You are now Equalized." Amon said calmly. The man grunted, punching the air. Tears forming in his eyes as nothing happened, the chi blockers then surrounded him, tying his arms and legs together.

"Ha, y-you don't know what's coming to ya. I already have insiders." The man yelled as they restrained him.

"Insiders?" The Lieutenant repeated.

Amon kicked the man's head to the ground, knocking him out. "We need to get back to the compound."

* * *

"What was your name again?" The man asked, looking at Aoi smiling, his back muscles flexing.

"Aoi." She answered.

"Aoi, your very pretty." The man smiled again, his grey eyes holding an off look.

"...Thank you." She smiled hesitantly.

"It's a shame."

"Shame?" She asked.

"I always hated having to hurt pretty girls." He smiled again, reviewing a set of razor sharp teeth.

"Wha-" Aoi stuttered, flames engulfing his body.

"AH!" She screamed, the flames wrapping up her arms. Tears formed in her eyes. A hand wrapped around her waist, pushing her back. The flames hissed as they moved towards her again. Black flashed past Aoi.

The flames attacked the man, who avoided his attacks.

The fire bender man growled, attempting to wrestle the non-bender. Missing as he jumped behind him, a thumb pressed to his forehead, the flames around them dieing off. The Lieutenant finished him off, electrocuting the man with his kali sticks.

"Get him to the prison." Amon ordered, the Lieutenant and another chi blocker dragging him off.

"Amon, I'm s-sorry. I didn't know he was a bender." Aoi apologized, looking up at him, still on the floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked, bending down to examine her hands.

"Yeah, he didn't have the flames too hot." She smiled weakly, Amon gently took her hands.

"Here." He said, leading her to one of the tables, retrieving cooling cream from a see threw cabinet.

"I'm the doctor, I should be doing this." She insisted as he spread the cream onto her hands. He looked up at her, there eyes meeting.

"Your injured, we can't have our doctor injured." He said, putting more cream on her arms now."Thank you." She whispered, watching as he banged her hands and arms.

"If you need assistance, I will send some one to help you. Go easy and let your burns heal." Amon ordered, leaving as he finished wrapping her arms.

"I'll send in some lifters to help you clean up the mess, also." He said before stepping out of the room, Aoi nodded, looking around the room, multiple counters were tipped over, the table the man was on was emitting steam still. The cabinets around the table held scorch marks, the floor held scuff marks and was blackened by the flames.

She sighed, taking a seat on one of the untouched counters. A bowl of water next to her. Her eyes rested on the still water, the pain from the burns still pumping threw her veins. The water rippled as the pain in her arms grew. Slowly swirling as she moved her fingers, which were on fire.

A knock on the door silenced the waters movements. "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember, don't focus on one chi point. Hit multiple ones, that way if you missed one it won't matter because you hit others. Making the benders bending useless." Aoi smiled, holding the child's small hands, showing them how to punch properly.

"Like this?" Another child asked, his brown eyes holding determination as he hit spots on a dummy.

"Exactly like that, but remember, be light on your feet so you can move easier. You don't want to be a sitting duck to other attacks." She explained, walking to another student, a small girl, showing her the major chi points.

"She's doing well." The Lieutenant said, watching as Aoi taught the kids basic maneuvers from the window.

"Yes. call her into my office. I have a task for her." Amon said, shuffling threw papers on his desk. The Lieutenant just nodded, leaving to do his task.

"Sokka, be more gentle. Don't use so much force, your wasting your energy." Aoi laughed as one of her students, a boy from the water tribe, hit his dummy using as much power as he could.

"My names no longer Sokka! Sokka! Ha! Named after a great non-bender, who was friends with the Avatar, I hate benders! And anyone who associates with them!" The boy yelled, punching the dummy more.

"You have a wonderful name, he was a great warrior. And a non-bender, that's all that should matter." She smiled. Sokka frowned, looking down to the ground.

"I guess." He sighed, punching the dummy one last time.

"Aoi, Amon wished to see you in his office." She turned around, seeing the Lieutenants eyes glued to her.

"Ok." She said, getting up, noticing as he watched her every move.

* * *

"Lin, another cryptic message!" A man at the desk called, holding the paper over his shoulder, the paper in his hand getting grabbed quickly.

"Read it!" One of her men said, rushing to her side.

"Lin, I'm fitting in well here. There facility is all underground. There a more chi blockers and followers then we expected. Amon has saved me from another undercover bender, my hands were severely burned. I believe he is beginning to trust me. Next time you send in another undercover, inform them not to attempt to murder me. Aoi." Lin finished.

"Another undercover agent?" One of the men said confused.

"We didn't send another one in, I thought." The man at the desk said, his eyebrows knotted together.

"No, we didn't. This means that others are trying to get on the inside too." Her second in command said.

"Which is either a good thing, or a very, very bad thing." Lin summarized.

* * *

"Amon, sir." Aoi said, walking in. He looked up from his paperwork.

"How are your arms?" He asked, noticing the bandages still there.

"There healing well. Just a little painful at times." She smiled.

"I've made an appointment for you today, to get your arms healed by a water bender." He said, handing her a slip of paper. The address, time, and recipe all recorded."Everything is paid for, you leave in five minutes." He continued.

"Excuse me sir, not to sound rude, but is this a hint that my own healing abilities are not up to notch?" Aoi asked, wondering if this was a kind way of saying she lost her position in the hospitable.

"Next time I will be on guard, these burns were just an accident. I won't screw up again." She said, her voice rising a little and firm.

"If I thought you weren't capable of your duties, you wouldn't be here. The healing is so that your arms are fully healed for your mission tomorrow." He said sternly, his voice holding an edge. Aoi blinked hard.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll leave right away." She said, her cheeks burning from embarssement.

Amon nodded, going back to his work.

"Are you ready?" A man said, Aoi almost bumping into him as she left.

"Lieutenant, I almost didn't recognize you." She smirked, seeing him in normal civilian cloths. His green eyes holding a more psychotic look to them without his goggles on."We should get going." He smirked, leading the way to the cars.

* * *

"Send a message to Aoi, tell her the Avatar is in Republic City." Lin glared, walking towards the chamber where the said person was.

"And tell her, this Avatar will cause trouble, and to be on her guard." She finished, opening the metal doors to see a young teenage girl sitting in one of the seats, wearing modern water tribe attire.

* * *

"You have some pretty nasty burns." The Lieutenant said, noticing how banged they were.

"Mhm." She answered, peering out the window. Seeing a large gathering of paparazzi waiting outside the council meeting building.

"You should be thankful, your arms won't scare now." He said, stopping the car in an alley way near the council building.

"I'll wait here." He continued, pointing to a shop with the water tribe symbol on its door. Aoi nodded, going in.

"Ah hello! You must be Aoi, am I correct?" An old lady greeted her.

"Uh, yeah." She smiled, watching the old women smiled giddy as she quickly walked to the reception counter. She had long white hair that cascaded down her back, with an beautiful water tribe dress on, her clear grey eyes were surrounded by wrinkles.

"Come, come dear." She said in a sing song voice, leading Aoi to a wooden counter."Sit dear!" She exclaimed energetic, already unwrapping her arms.

"Oh dear, you got burned pretty bad." She said, patting her forearm, bending water from a large fountain in the middle of the store. The water glew magnificent as a low humming emitted from it.

"Water so pure can only be found in the north pole, boy, was it hard getting my hands on this!" She said, the water encasing Aoi's arms, a cooling feeling overtaking the pain.

"So dear, what happened?" She asked, looking up from the healing.

"I was attacked off guard. I was healing a man, not knowing he was a fire bender, when suddenly his entire body was on fire and the flames starting traveling up my arms." Aoi explained.

"Oh my, how'd you manage to get out of that dear?" She asked.

"Well, Amon saved me. And took the man's bending away." Aoi said sheepishly. The old women laughed."Amon is quite the fellow." She smiled, bending the water back into the fountain, already down. Aoi noticed her burns and the pain were gone, she indeed was a master healer to do this amount of healing in such a short period of time. Only a faint discoloration was left.

"Not to be rude, but aren't you scared Amon would take away your bending?" Aoi asked, hoping off the table, the old women laughed again.

"I healed Amon many times, he would never think of doing that to the old lady who saved him over the years." She smiled, handing Aoi a small card. Dancing back to the reception counter."You have another healing session two days from now. Oh, and tell Amon he made a good choice." The old lady winked, Aoi just laughed slightly confused as she closed the door behind her waving fair well, the old lady's singing echoing from outside.

* * *

The radio had the same news on for each station. Which was odd, considering Aoi was used to there being free channels up. She looked up from cleaning her medical tools when the announcers voice was heard.

"Republic City welcomes Avatar Korra!" The announcer said in an dramatic voice.

The Avatar, here already? She put the tools down, drying her hands. She closed her eyes, concentrating. I guess it was time to visit Lin she sighed inwardly, this situation with the Avatar could get messy.

* * *

"The Avatar is in Republic City, how shall we handle this." The Lieutenant asked, listening the radio broadcast.

"The Avatar has arrived earlier then planed, we'll accelerate our plans." Amon spoke, his voice thick with hatred.


	5. Chapter 5

Aoi pulled at her uniform uncomfortably, she really hated it. To a great extent. She somehow convinced Amon to let her keep the mask off, don't even get her started on the mask. To itchy, could hardly see out of it, and it was practically suffocating.

She looked around at the fellow Equalist as her body jumped up a little from the potholes in the road, she couldn't understand how they enjoyed the uniform.

"We'll be there soon." The Lieutenant called back from the drivers seat, Amon sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window. Aoi wondered what he was thinking, perfect night for a raid?

They were going to raid the house of a master water bender, how apparently used blood bending on full moons to get money from the non bender residents around him.

Suddenly she was flying into the man next to her, and the man next to her was crushing her. Lets just say the Lieutenant wasn't the best driver, and could work on his stopping a little better.

"Let's go." He called back, the back doors of the satomobile already open, all the men jumping out. She followed there examples, landing gracefully and swiftly into the shadows.

Amon simply walked to the front door, kicking it open. The men running in automatically. Aoi followed from behind, noticing the house. She looked around nervously, her stomach turning uneasily.

"Who are you?" A gravely voice asked, an older man in his late 60s getting up from his arm chair, although he only looked around 50ish with the agility of a young men in his 20s.

"Capture him." Amon ordered, his men running at the man full speed. The man raised his eyebrows shocked, multiple water tribe pots in the room breaking instantly. Water flowing out of them as the he bended a protectively circle of it around him.

"What's the meaning of this?" He yelled, doing offensive moves as the chi blockers attacked him.

Amon didn't answer as he ran towards him, jumping pass all the water and ice spikes, hitting the man quickly and knocking him to the ground paralyzed.

"What? I didn't do anything?" He yelled, as he was tied up and bag was placed over his head.

Aoi watched from the shadows, trying to block his angry screams out.

"Are you ok?" Amon whispered to her as he stood by her side, watching his men drag the bender out.

"Yeah, just amazed. You moved quicker then I'd expect you could." She smirked, looking up at him. She could hear a light chuckle emit from him as he passed her, his hand gazing her palm.

Her smile quickly vanished as she took one last look at the house. The house of her previous teacher, the house of her grandfather.

* * *

A slight knock echoed on the door.

"Come in." Amon's voice echoed back, the door handle to his private study turning.

"Amon, I was wondering if I could speak to you about the hospitable." Aoi said, closing the door silently behind her.

"Yes?" He asked, still staring into the fire, the light dancing across his mask.

"I was wondering if we could-your injured." She stopped abruptly, her eyes staring at his lower arm. Amon looked down, seeing burn marks revealing themselves at the tips of his wrist, where the fabric of his cloths didn't cover.

"You could've told me." She sighed, her hands taking his wrist gently, slowly undoing the protective amour on his arms. He watched her intently as she rolled up the fabric of his sleeves. None of his men would even think of touching him or helping him without his permission.

"These burns are new. There from when the fire bender attacked you, aren't they?" She asked, retrieving a small sample sized lotion from her medi-kit.

"You should get them healed by the old lady water bender." She instructed, rubbing the burn cream on his arms and hands.

"It's minor, I don't need to." He answered, Aoi rolled her eyes playfully at his stubbornness.

"That reminds me, she told me to tell you that you made a good choice?" She said, shaking her head at the oddity of the old women.

"Hmm." Amon said, almost approvingly.

"Care to tell me what that means?" She asked him, her eyes looking up at him. Amon moved his hand swiftly, gently placing them on the side of her face.

"In due time, for now. You should go back to your room. It's late." He said calmly, slowly lowering his hand, his fingertips grazing the sides of her jaw.

"I'll be back tomorrow, at the same time to address your wounds." She said as she got up leaving. Amon nodded, smiling under his mask.

* * *

The cloaked figure moved quickly threw the dark streets, there eyes wandering the tops of roofs and the corners of the alley ways.

"Where you followed." Another figure asked at the end of the alleyway.

"No, Lin, I made sure." The other figure said, pulling down the scarf that covered her face.

"Now tell me what's happening down there, Aoi." Lin asked, her eyes constantly on the look out, her men concealed in hidden spots ready to attack any adversaries that come towards the two women.

"Amon has captured my old teacher, and other bending masters. Especially more of the shady ones. I suspect he's up to something." Aoi said quickly, handing Lin a folded paper.

"Intruders." One of her men whispered from the corner, a group of Equalist running down the alleyway, Lin's metal benders already forming a line in front of them.

"Go!" Lin yelled in a hushed voice. Aoi nodded, her hands outstretched as she moved them in circled motions quickly. Mist filling the alleyway and surrounding roads.

She sprinted as fast as she could, bending even thicker mist as she entered the open streets.

"Get him!" The Lieutenants voice sounded behind her, black rope catching her ankles.

She fell to the ground hard, using her hands to flip forward. She waved her hands quickly in the air, water materializing and slashing at the ropes freeing her.

There footsteps grew louder as she scrambled to get back up. Her legs moving automatically as a net was thrown her way.

"Shit!" She muttered, readying her water to cut it when a metal like rope cut it off.

"Go!" Line yelled, running in front of her, bending an earth wall to stop the Equalist, her men joining her.

Aoi waved a thanks as she continued running, looking back to see the green glow of eyes disappearing.

* * *

"Amon, I believe we have an informant to the Chief of Police hidden in our ranks." The Lieutenant explained.

"A water bender you said…we'll weave the spy out." Amon said, his voice low and determined.


	6. Chapter 6

"This should do it." Aoi explained, carefully wrapping the bandages around Amon's arms.

"Honestly, I'm amazed that your arm healed so quickly." She continued, noticing how the marks on his arms were just a discoloration now.

"I heal quickly." He answered back, his eyes burning holes threw her. She nodded smirking, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling.

"Being a healer must be hard. Considering all the water benders who have the same positions, there must be lots of competition." He continued, moving his fingers and hand, stretching the joints. Aoi nodded agreeing, cleaning her tools in a bowl of water.

"Do you know there's another spy down here." He said again, this time his body tensing. She narrowed her eyes, watching him carefully.

"No, I did not." She said mater of factly.

Amon just stared at her.

She stared back.

Then he lunged.

His hands wrapped around her neck as he threw her against the wall. His grip tightening. Aoi gasped as she kicked him on the side of his stomach, grazing a pressure point. His grip loosened a bit and she clawed at his hands, digging her nails into his flesh.

He dropped her down forcefully, his hands bleeding.

"What's wrong with you?" She said in between gasp of breathes as he charged again, his foot going full velocity towards her head. She quickly dodged it, rolling to the side of the room.

"You think I'm the spy?" She yelled, running towards him as he copied, her hands finding one of the sharper of her medical tools.

His hands quickly grasped onto her weapon wielding arm, twisting it behind her. She stomped on his foot, backing up into him and banging him into the wall. She turned around, punching him. He moved his head and her fist collided with the wall, making a painful crunching sound.

She winced in pain as he attacked again, using the same sharp weapon against her, she barley dodged his attacks, landing a hit on his shoulder as he hit her stomach.

He then kicked her feet, making her fall to the ground hard, her head hitting the floor making her vision double. She could feel the cool metal pressed against her neck as he pinned her down. Tears forming in her eyes as she attempted hitting him, her arms becoming useless and numb as he hit pressure points.

"N-no." She gasped as the metal pressed against her neck harder, a stream of blood dripping to the floor.

She felt the metal dig in even more.

And then it stopped, and he was off of her.

"Your not the water bender…sorry." Amon said, his back turned to her, Aoi immediately grabbed her neck, applying pressure to it.

"I hate you." She hissed, blood spilling out of her mouth.

"I had to know." He said coolly, his eyes holding regret as he looked at the blood pooling over her hands.

"You didn't need to do that, bastard." She said again, retrieving her medical kit, storming to the door.

"Aoi, wait!" She looked back at him, glaring. "Leave me alone!" She yelled back, closing the door loudly behind her.

* * *

Aoi swung her medic kit over her shoulder, running as fast as she could out of the compound.

"Take me to Akako, the old lady healer." She ordered one of the men as she boarded the satomobile, he looked at her wounds nodding quickly as he slammed on the gas.

"Thank you! Don't wait for me!" She called as she jumped out of the car, running towards the healers shop, the Equalist man driving away in a dust cloud.

She coughed as she banged on the door.

"Akako!" She yelled as she knocked harder, the door flying open, the old women looking at her stunned. Her hair in a messy bun as she wore simple pajamas.

"Oh dear, its late, and what happened to you?" She asked, taking her hand and leading her to the fountain.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Amon asked the Equalist driver. The moment he got back to base he was dragged out of the car and presented to Amon.

"The healer lady, sir!" He answered quickly in fear as he was grabbed by his collar. Amon simply dropped him as he walked towards the exit.

"Amon, what are you doing?" The Lieutenant called after him.

"I'll be back, _do not follow me." _He ordered, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

"He attacked you to see if you were the water bending perpetrator?" Akako reiterated, fully healing Aoi's neck.

"Mhm." She mumbled as the water hummed around her jaw now, healing the bruises.

"But dear, you are one?" Aoi's eyes widened as she looked at Akako.

"N-no I'm not." She said a little to quickly.

"Of course you are dear, I may be old, but I'm not stupid." She laughed.

"How'd you know?" Aoi asked in defeat.

"Simple, your aura."

* * *

Amon watched the building from a near by rooftop, the light were still on. Aoi had to be in there.

* * *

"Just…don't tell Amon." Aoi begged, her voice painful.

"Of course not, your playing a dangerous game, dear. Your bending is at a greater risk everyday you hid it." Akako said, healing her arms and stomach.

"Thank you so much." Aoi smiled, Akako just padded her shoulder as she continued the healing.

Aoi waited patiently, drumming her fingers along side of the table, the water moving to her random beat.

"I also know that you love the man." The water made a loud splashing sound back in the fountain as Aoi looked up at her again.

"Let me guess, my aura?"

* * *

Amon swiftly swung himself to the ground, landing with a soft thud. The back door was always open.

* * *

"-And that's it dear." Akako smiled, bending the water back into the fountain. Aoi smiled, bowing to her.

"Remember, don't tell Amon." She smirked, reaching for the door handle.

"I won't!" Akako smiled giddy.

"Don't tell Amon what?" A low voice asked behind them, the two women's eyes widening.

"Oh, Amon you're here." Aoi laughed sheepishly.

"Don't tell me what?" He repeated, his voice holding a dangerous edge.

"That Aoi is madly in love and has such a raging crush on you." Akako smiled, skipping away back upstairs, leaving the two alone.

"Oh-ha, ha, ha- Akako, she's crazy sometimes." Aoi laughed, her face burning. She turned her head, her face filled with embarrassment.

"I guess that's what you were hiding from me the entire time, huh?" She turned back around, a pair of soft lips met hers.


	7. Chapter 7

"YOUR IN A WHAT?" Lin shouted, practically pulling her hair out.

Aoi laughed, "Relationship. Yep!" She gave a thumbs up to a now fuming master metal bender, who, by the way, was not someone one should anger if they valued there life.

"It's perfect Lin. I get on personal terms with him, I get the best information there is. And then, we end it." She smirked, slamming her hands together to show her point.

"F-fine. But once you have enough for us to take him down for good, your getting your ass out of there." Lin said firmly, Aoi just laughed as she waved her hand.

"Good bye Lin." She said in a sing song voice, leaving the apartment, she could hear her huff in annoyance.

"Oh, and by the way-" Her eyes gleamed with mischievous intent, "-he's a great kisser." She could hear Lin's screams as she high tailed it out of there, half of the apartment already in ruins.

Aoi smiled as she swung herself out of a near by window, landing in an alleyway directly off of one of the main roads. The scroll in her hands crumbling under her grip.

The main reason she met was with the Chief of Police was to receive the all clear for a certain mission that needed to get done. Oh, and of course to tell her of her current fake relationship she accumulated with the Equalist leader. Of course, some of her feelings were truthful, but she had a city she was loyal to, and she preferred her bending abilities.

"Hey you, you look like a fire bender." She called out to two boys passing a small shop. The boy with amber eyes and black hair just looked at her-if one thing was for sure he was defiantly from fire nation heritage.

"I am?" His answer more like a question, his friend just shrugging at the odd question.

"Here-" She tossed him a gold coin"-burn this for me." She instructed as she tossed him the small scroll. He just shrugged as his hands were engulfed in flames and the scroll turned to ash before them.

"Thanks kid." She smiled as she emerged back onto a more crowded road, quickly disappearing.

"Did you know her?" His friend asked.

"Nope, did you Bolin?" Bolin shook his head.

* * *

Aoi walked swiftly threw the underground tunnels, wearing an Equalist uniform to conceal her identity. Although she still found them completely irritating and uncomfortable, she somehow dealt with it. Her mind solely on the mission.

"You there, what are you doing. You should be the cargo train, down the other tunnel." An Equalist called out to her from the mouth of the tunnel. His comrade joining him. She guessed her footsteps echoed a little to loudly.

"I have orders to interrogate one of the prisoners." She responded back, entering the metal prison compound.

"Orders. From whom exactly." They asked her suspiciously, there hands hovering over there electric gloves attached to there belts.

"Amon. Read it if you don't believe me." She scowled, tossing a scroll at them from her belt.

"I'm on a tight schedule, do you want me to tell Amon the reason why I was late coming back with up most important information?" She threaghtened. The two men gulped and nodded there heads, "You have the all clear." They stuttered, quickly scanning the perfectly forged note.

Aoi smirked under her mask, "Now, show me to where your keeping the water bender."

* * *

Amon stared into the fire, calmly recapping the previous week. Aoi. He shook his head trying to forget how he hurt her, and the look on her face of betrayal. But, then they kissed. And suddenly everything was turned upside down. All he could think of was her.

There healing meeting soon turned into more then just simple business. They would kiss, and lay with each other on the roof. Both enjoying each others company and admiring the stars above them. They would eat diner together and talk…a lot. He felt like he bonded so much with her.

Yet, something still seemed off. Like she would control another side of herself, like she wasn't fully happy. He frowned, he needed to find out what it was.

* * *

"Here he is." The men motioned toward a dark cell, Aoi nodded waving them away, which made them disappear quicker then expected.

"What do you want." A low voice growled.

"Nothing." She answered, kneeling next to the bars, his multifarious eyes sending daggers her way.

"Then leave." He spat.

Aoi chuckled, removing her mask, causing her long hair to cascade down. The old man looked at her shocked, her same multifarious eyes meeting his.

"Miss me gramps?" She smiled cheeky, bending water out of the air easily, just like he taught her. He smiled back, the two almost identical images of each others, from the eyes to the smile.

"H-how?" He asked as she sliced the lock of the barred door.

"I'll explain later, we should probably get going." She said quickly helping him up.

She looked down at him, noticing how weak he was, and how different his aura was. His confidence and domineer had drastically changed.

"Did he…" She couldn't even say as she lifted him out of the jail cell, looking away from him. "Yes…" He answered, she nodded briefly, sensing that part of him was missing from the start.

"I know a great healer." She said as they ran down an opposite tunnel from the guards, trying to give him some reassurance.

He remained silent, already knowing it would be no use. She huffed as she rounded another corner.

"Will you be able to run on your own?" She asked as they stopped in the pitch black tunnel.

"I believe so." He coughed, Aoi nodded, leaning him against the wall as she climbed up a hidden ladder.

"W-why?" He asked as sunlight blinded him.

"Because, I need you to get to Chief Lin as fast as possible and give her this." She said, handing him a small scroll concealed in her sleeve.

"Aren't you coming." He asked seriously as she helped him up onto the streets of Republic City. She adverted her eyes.

"No, my mission is not done." She sighed, jumping back into the hole.

Her grandfather looked down at her and smiled, "Good luck." He said, before closing the hatch. Aoi's smile faded as soon as the light did. She could already here the sirens blaring and the shouts of Equalist. They discovered the missing prisoner a little sooner then she wished for.

"We'll check the east tunnel, you guys check this one!" She heard a voice order as footsteps echoed away, slowly fading.

"We would get stuck with the dark one." A male voice huffed as there footsteps creaked down the tunnel.

"Be alert." A deeper voice commanded, obviously the leader of the two. Aoi inwardly sighed-she really hated having to deal with all these nuisances.

She sent a whip of water down the tunnel, making it hit the floor loudly, giving the impression that she was already exiting it. "Did you hear that?" She heard the younger one yell as they footsteps increased. She climbed up the ladder swiftly, jumping to the ceiling. Her hands and feet freezing to it, making her stay in place. "Hurry!" She heard the older one urge one as there footsteps neared. She held her breathe as they ran right under her, not even seeing her darkened form.

"All units, we have movement towards the south tunnel." She heard the muffled voice of the older one call into what she assumed to be a radio. "Ah!" One of them yelped as a loud thud was heard. She concealed her laugh. "It's just water, keep up." She really had to conceal her laughter, they were to idiotic to figure out that there wouldn't be water in this tunnel. As they voices and steps faded completely away she broke her hands and feet free, falling to the ground in a crouched form.

She looked back one more time before sprinting forward. There was another exit at the mouth of the tunnel, there she would exit and return to her apartment on the other side of the underground facility.

Well, that was her plan when she came skidding to a halt, her shocked expression hidden from the mask. The Lieutenant stared at her intensely, his kali sticks humming with a deathly sizzling. The electricity desperately waiting for a victim to cling onto and claim.

"I think I found the water bender intruder." He smirked charging at her. Aoi jumped into the air flipping over him and his attack. Water materializing around her body. The Lieutenant smirked, "Don't you know water just intensifies electric?" Aoi frowned as she sent wave after wave of attack at him, each of them dodged. She knew if she wasn't careful he would be able to electrify her if the water had any contact with her skin.

She glared at him in annoyance as they both dodged each of each others attack, this fight was going nowhere. If she didn't end it quickly backup would arrive in no time. After each attack she would inch her self closer and closer to the exit she desired.

"It's useless back up will be here in no time." He smirked, lights flashing in the distance coming into view. She really wanted to give him a snappy, sarcastic comment, but knew he'd recognize her voice anyway.

"There she is!" One of the guards from earlier yelled, over fifteen Equalist trailing him. Aoi huffed in annoyance as she was cornered by the Lieutenant. Who was smirking as the rest of the Equalist joined him. "It's over." He declared as multiple of them started to swing ropes in the air. She raised her hands in the air, making his smirk grow into a grin, but, unlike herself, he couldn't see her rising grin.

Her attackers suddenly gasped as her hands shot towards them, there bodies arching back as they were lifted into the air. There bodies bending in painful ways as they coughed and groaned in agony. Aoi shoot her hands downward, there bodies crashing to the ground.

"B-b-blood bender." One of them gasped as they were all met with the unconscious state.

Aoi heaved herself up a ladder a little down from her battle. She banged on the metal manhole covering a couple times before she got it to open. With practiced moves she lifted herself up to the ground and closed the manhole with a swipe of her foot. She ripped off her mask, taking in the fresh air she had craved for all day.

She was enjoying her freedom when-as if on cue-she heard the crunching of snow behind her. She whipped her head around fast, her body already in a defensive form. "I should've known." A deep voice sounded as black ropes wrapped around her frame, causing her to fall.

No, it wasn't _black_ ropes, it was _metal. _A group of metal benders surrounded her, there expressions hard as one of them picked her up from her back collar, tossing her into the back of metal police satomoblie. "Let me go!" She shouted, one of the men laughed, "You don't understand." She growled as he laughed again. "Oh yes, we do understand." He laughed, slamming the door shut on her. "You'll ruin everything!"


	8. Chapter 8

Last time Aoi was in the back of a satomobile she didn't quiet remember being motion sick. Yet again, last she was in the back on one of these metal monsters, her hands and feet weren't boned and she could easily support her self.

She grumbled as the driver took a sharp turn, making her slid into the side with enough force to leave a mark in the morning. She gave up protesting awhile ago, no matter what she said they'd laugh or tell her to shut up. Of course, who would believe any Equalist that claimed to be a good guy? Well-she thought smugly-just wait until Lin sees this and explodes on them.

"We're here." She heard the men sneer as the back doors opened with force, slamming loudly against the exterior of the car. She sighed sarcastically as they picked her up, with force by the way, and drug her into the police compound.

"You can wait in here." One of the men growled, pushing her into an all metal integration room. She rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the chair, resting her feet on the table. Boy, Lin was defiantly going to explode when she found this out.

* * *

Amon wasn't shocked to find his Lieutenant and other followers defeated by the water bender. He knew the bender was still here, and to be able to maintain such poise in enemy territory required great skill. However, he was shocked to find Aoi missing. And reportedly seen being captured by a team of metal benders.

His Equalist reported to him immediately, saying they were doing the usual surveillance when they heard her angry, very angry, yells as the metal benders threw her in the back of truck all tied up.

They said from the looks of it, she was coming back from a trip in town. Amon, though, had a nagging she was doing something else out there instead.

* * *

Didn't this place have a place to pee?

A bathroom?

Anything?

Aoi groaned as she chewed at the ropes tied around her hands. She really had to pee, and even with all the pleading with the guards outside none of them would budge and let her go. For Buda's sake, when a women has to go, she has to go!

"Yo! Guys! I really have to use the bathroom!" She called again, expecting no response. Her eyes widened as the door was bended opened, they actually listened for once!

"Aoi? So it was you." Lin sounded shocked as the door closed behind her. Aoi nodded fast.

"Yeah, do you think you could let me go?" She asked, moving her tied hands in Lin's face.

Lin frowned as she took a seat.

"What happened?" She asked, the ropes falling to the metal floor, Aoi cracked her wrist as she straightened in her chair, her eyes holding a firm look.

"I completed the mission I requested, but on my way out your men found me and caught me." She explained, going into further detail about her fight and her grandfather's escape.

Lin nodded, her eyes almost holding regret, "Aoi…I'm sorry my men attacked and captured you, but, I cant let you go."

"What." She asked firmly.

"What would Amon think if you just somehow managed to escape jail so easily? We'd have to keep you at least a couple of days or even weeks before releasing you. To make it seem as if we interrogated you." Lin explained.

Aoi, surprisingly, remained silent, only nodding her head in recognition.

* * *

It had been a week since Aoi was held captive. The prison wasn't that bad she reasoned, she got her own room, but the food sucked. And being stuck in one room for a week was driving her insane. Her only sanity was listening to the Pro-bending games on the radio, apparently the Avatar was doing quiet well with the Fire Ferrets.

She laid on the bed, starring at the ceiling. She would just sit there for hours-since she had nothing else to do-and just imagine. Make her own stories up, fantasize, but, now she was all out of creativity. She couldn't even think of something happy or enjoyable to think about. Like, oh I don't know, somehow getting out of the metal chamber she was in and seeing sunlight again.

The door to her cell opened abruptly, a guard stood there. He had cold green eyes, "Aoi Kendiun, we need to take you to questioning." He said, grabbing her shoulder and dragging her threw one of the corridors.

"Questioning?" She asked, Lin hasn't asked her anything for the past three days, besides small talk at her cell.

"Yes." His low voice sounded, and that's when it clicked.

"Lieutenant?" She whispered. The man looked down at her smirking, "Took you long enough." She laughed, she could hardly tell it was him without that mask of his on.

"The cars waiting." He said as he quickly led her threw a back door, past metal benders who were currently tied up or knocked unconscious.

She smirked as she saw the car, the back door opened as she jumped in, the Lieutenant behind her. "Go!" He called as the satomobile speeded away.

"Took you long enough." She said, crossing her legs as she sat opposite of the Lieutenant, repeating his sarcastic comment from eariler.

"Amon was working as fast as he could, be thankful." He sneered, making her laugh,

"I can't believe I missed you." She joked, the Lieutenant smirked.

"Just make sure you thank Amon."

* * *

The moment they arrived back at base Aoi went straight to his office. Many Equalist gave hellos and were happy she was back. Apparently, some were injured when the Avatar raided an Equlaist rally. She smiled kindly to them, making her way to a more deserted part of the base.

"Amon?" She called, knocking on the door lightly. She knew she had to keep her act of loving him up, or all Lin's hard work would go down the drain.

"Aoi?" His voice sounded, it held confusion and almost relief.

She smiled as she opened the door, he was sitting at his desk just starring at her. She closed the door lightly behind her, "Thanky-" She was cut off when he was suddenly in front of her, his lips crashing into hers. The kiss held so much passion and love as he deepened it.

"I'm glad your safe." He whispered, adjusting his mask back down. Aoi smiled as she hugged him, even though her feelings were much less then his, and she was just participating in the relationship so she could easily end him when the time came, his kisses were in fact the best.


	9. Chapter 9

She sighed, staring at her ceiling. Aoi just got off of her duties in the hospitable, and she was bored already-which she assumed weeks ago would be impossible, but I guess not. Today was an easy day, no injuries, no emergencies, no...no nothing. She did a few checkups and mostly cleaned the place the whole time-once again, impossiably boring.

She brushed her hair out of her face, it was getting too long. She gave her self a mental note to get a hair cut soon. She sighed again, watching light reflect off the ceiling. It was from a certain silver chain on her wrist, one that Amon gave to her a couple of days ago.

"_Amon, how's your arm?" Aoi smiled as she closed the door behind her._

"_Better." He sounded, striding up to her. They embraced for a second until there lips met once again. It felt as though each of his kisses held so much passion, so much love. _

"_What's wrong?" He asked, his thumb rubbing over her cheeks. She was frowning, and she knew why. He loved her, but the feeling wasn't mutual. And, for some reason, just the thought of that, broke her heart._

"_Hm, nothing." She smiled flatly, _

Lately they've been getting even closer, a little to close. She was supposed to be a under cover spy for the Chief of Police. With everything happening, she was starting to actually have feelings for him, which she needed to destroy. Lin would be furious. Absolutely furious.

"_Aoi, this mission will have a great toll on you if you are careless." Lin said as she watched Aoi slid into a tight dress, her voice sounded so strained and far away._

"_I am a healer." Aoi smirked, putting on her heels._

"_I mean mentally." _

_Aoi chewed her lip as she adjusted her hair, it was odd for Lin to address her before a mission. She usually gives her farewells as she leaves or most of the time she doesn't even give a farewell._

"_If you get attached, it will be hard to detach yourself." Lin's voice was soft._

_Aoi smiled at her as she gave the women a hug, "It's ok. I don't attach." She winked._

She frowned yet again. Since when does she become attached, heck, Aoi cant even remember the last time she was even attached to anything. Anything at all. Or even remember loving anyone, sure she loved her friends and family…and of course her dog. But actually loving someone as a partner, she never has.

She sighed as she heard someone knock at her door.

"Come in." She whistled, still staring at the ceiling, maybe it was good to have someone come and stop her from thinking.

"Aoi." The low voice sounded as a shadow of someone entered her room.

Her eyes narrowed as the door shut, "Lieutenant." His pale green eyes burned holes into as she sat up staring at him-she's been wrong before, maybe thinking would've been better.

"Don't you think it's odd…" He said slowly, observing a picture frame on her nightstand, "That you just happened to be outside when the intruder water bender escaped?" His eyes holding a smirk.

Aoi looked at him, almost finding the situation amusing. He was blunt and got straight to the point-it was challenging-she liked challenges.

"Don't you find it odd that I was ordered to go scouting when the water bender attacked, sounds like a set-up." She cooed, gracefully standing. His smirk didn't fade as she grew closer to him, pushing him towards her by his shirt.

"Now, you wouldn't be trying to frame me? Would you?" She asked seductively, breathing into his ear as she tug on it with her teeth. She could feel his heart rate increase as she licked it, whispering more, "Odd, don't you think."

He grinned as he grabbed her shirt, tugging on the bottom, "Odd, indeed." He smiled, his hands soon finding her bottom.

He frowned as she pulled away, spinning around him to the door, "Yes, indeed." She winked before leaving-yes, thinking would've been much better.

* * *

Aoi quietly made her way to the hospitable, using her key to unlock the door, she whipped her head back and fourth as she sticked her tongue out,the Lieutenant was indeed a blunt and creepy man.

She scanned the area before franticly going threw cabinets and drawers. She cursed as she crouched down, ripping open the bottom cabinets, maybe it was a good thing he stopped by her room, it reminded her what she needed to do.

"Where is it?" She whispered, tearing threw objects desperately-concluding that the Lieutenant had indeed cursed her.

She gritted her teeth as she couldn't find the desired object, her stomach flipping as she was filled with fear-no he dammed her.

"_Aoi, you missed our last meeting point." Lin whispered, the two of them with there backs to each other as they nonchalantly scanned multiple food options in a concealed mini market._

"_It's hard to get out now a days, the security's been upped." She smiled, turning to another under cover cop posing as a friend, when in reality she was talking to Lin. Her friend mouthed Lin's words, "What's going on down there?" _

"_Nothing at the moment, just suspicions of the water bender." She spoke again happily as she fakely laughed with the other girl. _

"_Good, here-" Lin spoke as she looked at produce opposite of Aoi, the girl handing Aoi a small necklace. "It has special metal in it, I'll be able to locate it anywhere. I want you to conceal it somewhere within the base." The girl lip spoke as Aoi examined it. It was odd, a small circle shaped metal with a purple shine to it attached to a rope necklace._

"_We're planning an attack soon." Lin spoke again, picking up a pound of ham and moving to the cashier. Aoi didn't respond as she shoved into her pocket, her and the girl bowing to each other before going there separate ways. _

Aoi franticly looked threw the cabinets again, it was her hiding place for that special stone, a place she knew no one would ever look threw, or even notice. Yet, somehow it was missing.

The pit in her stomach grew as she even went as far as checking every box, ripping open every blanket, and even checking in test tubes.

She was to busy fretting over the lost metal to hear the door open and shut quietly with footsteps stopping behind her.

Aoi relunctically gave up her search by throwing a roll of towels at the cabinet, she sat on her legs and starred at the non-metal necklace space with agony. Her eyes were down casted as she thought of every possible outcome: the stone was lost, a killer whale ate it, an Equalist accidently found it and moved it to somewhere not in the base, Lin would kill her...painfully...and feed her to the sharks.

"Is something wrong." She jumped hearing the deep voice, automatically turning around to see the intruder.

"Amon?" She questioned, looking up at him, his mask tilting down towards her.

A laugh erupted from his chest as he knelt down, his hand caressing her neck as he held a piece of her hair, running his fingers threw it.

"Your hairs always so soft." He admired leaning in, Aoi inwardly rolled her eyes as she followed his movements, removing his mask just enough for a kiss-something of a routine now.

He deepened the kiss just enough before pulling away and adjusting his mask, Aoi could see him smirking as he pulled back to readjust.

"Now tell me, what's wrong?" He asked smoothly, sitting Indian style in front of her, she laughed as she copied.

"Nothing, just lost something." She smiled, blushing at her own stupidity-trying to desperately hide her anxiety.

Amon titled his head, making Aoi almost imagine a smile on his face. "I can help you." He offered, crawling over to her until he was on top, pushing her against the cabinet doors.

"This isn't helping out." She pointed out sarcastically, making him chuckle.

"Ok, I'll help you out…_after_ this." He opted, removing his mask. Aoi held her breathe as she watched him raise it higher and higher, yes, she indeed never did she his whole face. And-she decided for the better-it was about time she did.

Anticipation grew as he lifted it up high and higher, she could see him smirk as he started lifting it slowly, purposely irritating her.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw a scar along side his face as he lifted it even high-"Amon-oh." She jumped as she heard the foreign voice at the doorway-it was an Equalist. Amon swiftly stood up pulling the mask down.

"We need you in the war room." The Equalist spoke awkwardly avoiding eye contact before bowing curtly and leaving.

Amon looked down at Aoi, chuckling as a small blush was across her face.

"We'll finish this later." He said soothingly, before walking out.

Aoi sighed in relief after hearing the door close, she really wasn't in the mood to be intimate with Amon at the moment, her number one priority was finding that damn necklace.

And as if to make matters worse, the door opens yet again, and to make it even worse the Lieutenant was standing at the door way, with a stomach turning grin on his face.

"I hope I'm not intruding but…I happened to find this the other day, is it yours?" He asked innocently, a rope necklace dangling from his fingers, it's metal piece shinning purple in the light.


End file.
